Setting things right
by WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper
Summary: Scott ran through the dark maze of hallways in oblivion, trying to find Matt. He was the only one who could help him. Scott had made a terrible mistake; he realized that now. And it was up to him to set things right.


**A/N: Hi y'all! This is my first one-shot, and first power of five Fic. I don't know if it's good, but please review and tell me what you think of it!**

 **So, I decided that I wasn't fine with some things in the ending of Oblivion :(. It was too sad. After going through all that, the five deserved something a wee bit more happy. So I thought, why not. Let's write this. I would really like to know what you thought of it! Also, Matt's condition is slightly different. Just wanted to say that.**

 **Dis.: I don't own anything.**

~.~.~.~.

Scott couldn't believe what he had done. He had betrayed his best friend. He had been given no choice of course; the Old ones would have killed him if he hadn't done it. They might also have killed his brother Jamie. But Scott knew what these were. Excuses. He was simply trying to make himself feel less guilty for the wrong he had done.

Now though, Scott knew what to do. As he started walking towards the room with the locked door, faces swam in front of his eyes. Jamie, Pedro, even Scarlett. Tears sprang to his eyes on thinking about them. He had messed things up so badly; now was his chance to right them up again.

He'd reached the room where the door was. He'd convinced himself this was the only way. If he opened the door, Jamie and Pedro would be able to come through. He took a step towards the door, and felt something slice across his shoulders.

Scott yelled out in pain, falling to his knees. He turned his head and saw Jonas Mortlake standing over him. His mouth was twisted in a snarl; his eyes glowed with hatred. "I've been sent to finish the job. And I must say, this is one task I'm going to enjoy." He spat at Scott.

He lashed out with his whip again, and Scott barely managed to avoid it. It hit his hand, and he could feel it draw blood. Jonas struck again, on his back this time. Scott was howling by now. Stars appeared in front of his eyes. He wanted to give up now. Let Mortlake kill him. It would finally be over, once and for all.

But his thoughts once again went to Matt. He was in Oblivion somewhere, getting tortured because of Scott's mistake. Scott's resolve hardened. He _was_ going to make things right. Unfortunately, Jonas didn't seem to like that. But before he could hit Scott again, a voice yelled out from somewhere behind them.

"Stop!" Lohan raised his knife, pointing it straight at Jonas. Scarlett stood beside him, not daring to make a move towards the injured boy who lay in the ice. Jonas sneered. "You think I'm afraid of that petty little knife of yours?"

He turned back to Scott, but he'd underestimated him. Lohan's threat had given Scott time to recover; he could now use his power. He entered their minds, all three of them present. He stood up groggily.

Scott knew what he was doing wasn't right. It was as far from right as anything could have been. But he had to think rationally, not emotionally. He would have readily walked up to the handles and grabbed them himself, sacrificing his life for the five. But he also knew that he was the only person who could save Matt. If he died, he'd be condemning Matt to death as well.

 _Grab the hands_ , he ordered Jonas Mortlake. The man started lumbering towards the door, desperately trying to break his spell. But Scott's power had become twice of its original strength, now that Scarlett was present. He refused to give up. He didn't want to kill Jonas, but there was no other way.

Jonas reached out and grabbed the ivory hands, electricity arching through his body. Scott could feel his own mind being electrified. With effort, he managed to make Jonas pull apart the hands at the last moment. Jonas fell to the ground, his hand burnt and his mouth billowing smoke. He was dead for certain.

Scott turned to Scarlett. He let go of the control over their minds. Lohan stood there, taking in all that was going on. Scarlett ran over to Scott and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry…" Scott said, his voice breaking. Scarlett pulled away. "It doesn't matter Scott, not now."

Scott could feel the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He took Scarlett by her shoulders. "Listen to me Scarlett. Jamie and Pedro are going to come through those doors. When they do, I need you to explain to them what happened. Or just stand here, and do nothing. It doesn't really matter." He started to walk away, but Scarlett grabbed his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. Scott removed her hand from his. "I'm the only one who can help Matt. I need to fix my mistake Scarlett."

"Let me come with you!" she cried. She didn't know what torture the old ones were inflicting on Matt, but she couldn't see how Scott alone could stop them. And she certainly wasn't going to let him get himself killed.

Scott shook his head, reading her thoughts. "I'll be fine Scarlett. You need to trust me." Without waiting for her reply, he ran out of the room, into the dark hallways of the palace.

He felt slightly disoriented. This place was tremendously huge; it would take him ages to find Matt. He didn't have very long, he knew that for certain. But he had his power at his disposal.

Scott reached out with his mind, letting it travel through every room in Oblivion. He desperately tried to locate Matt. And suddenly, he found him.

Keeping his mind trained on the location, he started running towards it. He'd run these halls many a times, and he knew exactly how to get to Matt. He ignored the throbbing in his back from where Jonas had whipped him. He ignored the freezing cold chill in his bones. He didn't even consider the fact that his feet felt like they were melting right through his shoes.

Scott ran like he had never run before. His mind was fixed on one thing. He needed to find Matt. He'd made a terrible mistake, and that had resulted in Matt being tortured. It was up to him to fix it.

He skidded to a stop outside the place where they kept Matt. He threw open the door, and found himself to be spot on time. Richard Cole took out a dagger from his pocket, and raised it towards Matt. It had to be now.

Scott froze everyone in the room, including Richard. He'd never controlled so many people before, but strangely, it didn't take too much of his power. The people had been unsuspecting, and that had made the job ten times easier. Ignoring everyone else, he ran up to the boxing ring where they kept Matt. A wave of nausea washed over him. Matt's state was horrendous.

His head lolled forward, his back a slab of raw meat. He'd been subjected to lacerations, and his face bled profusely. His nose had been broken, barbed wire wrapped around his neck. Scott wanted to slap himself. This was what Matt had to endure because of him.

He unfroze Richard, who looked at him with a mixture of awe and doubt. Scott didn't waste time trying to explain himself. "Help me!" He told Richard. He started untying the ropes which held Matt's hands to the poles. Richard started helping him, but couldn't get over his doubt.

"How can I trust you? How do I know this isn't another bloody trick of yours?" He demanded. Scott glared at him. "Listen Richard, and listen well. Matt needs help, and there is only one person who can do that. We need to take him to Pedro. I've frozen all these people with my mind, but I won't be able to hold it for long. I could very well force you to obey me, but I won't. Now, if you want Matt to live you need to trust me."

Scott wrapped one of Matt's arms around his neck, hoisting the limp boy up. He clearly struggled under Matt's weight, who was much heavier than himself. Richard could see no option. He helped Matt up by his other arm, putting it around his own neck. Matt and Scott were both almost as tall as him, so he didn't have to bend too much to help them.

Slowly, carefully, they dragged Matt out of the place. Scott led them through a maze of hallways, not breaking his rhythm even once. These kids surprised Richard at every turn. Even at such a young age, they had grown so mature and bore the weight of the world on their shoulders.

Richard lost his bearing after a while. Finally, Scott stopped in front of a door, and opened it with his free hand. Inside, Scarlett Jamie and Pedro were waiting for them, accompanied by Lohan and a pretty girl who Scott didn't recognize.

Jamie ran forward and helped the two ease Matt onto the cold floor. Matt winced in pain, and they lay him down with his back facing up, away from the ice. Scarlett and Pedro walked over to them. Pedro didn't say anything, simply sat down, ready to do what he had always done; bring on the power of healing. He placed one hand on Matt's head, and the other on his back. He let the energy course through him, and almost immediately, Matt's wounds started to disappear.

Within minutes, almost all of Matt's wounds were gone. He sat up, dazed by what had happened. Scarlett threw her arms around him. Scott and Jamie breathed sighs of relief, and Pedro just sat there, looking pale. Healing Matt must've taken a lot of his energy.

Matt stood up. Despite all that had happened, he still looked in control. He smiled at Scott.

"I knew you'd come back." He said simply. Outside, the mountain erupted, as Chaos started to rise. Matt pulled himself up straighter.

"It all ends here." He said, glaring in Chaos' direction. He looked back at the Five. "Let's go!"

He started jogging out, followed by Scarlett, Jamie and Pedro. Scott smiled to himself before going after them.

"Gladly." He muttered, "I have a score to settle with Chaos."

~.~.~.~.

 **A/N: That's it y'all! I didn't write about it till the end, but if you guys want me to, I could add it later on! Please tell me what you thought of it! All reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
